Burikka Hakumei Akegata
Burikka Hakumei Akegata is a Kami who is a member of the Clan of the Void, serving as the Rank 3. Back in the day he was the Fifth Ranked General of the Shinigami Order, before becoming the founding Captain of the Third Division in the Gotei 13. In Soul Society, he's known as the Legendary Zanjutsu Grandmaster, only bested in that art by his swordsmanship sensei Nemaiya Oetsu, and even that is uncertain now due to them having not fought in more than 1,000 years. Before he and the rest of the Clan of the Void betrayed Soul Society he was heir to the Akegata Clan, a lesser Noble House in Soul Society. After his defection, and due to murdering his own father, the leadership position went to his younger brother, Asahi Hakumei Akegata. Appearance Burikka Hakumei Akegata is a tall, well built, muscular man, with extremely long, thick, flowing black hair, black eyes, pale white skin, a thin, even beard and mustache, an eyepatch over his left eye. He has a necklace over his neck, and is adorned in a thick white robe. Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: As a member of the Clan of the Void and the Founding Captain of the Third Division in the Gotei 13, Burikka posseses a simply incredible amount of spiritual power. In fact, among his contemporaries within the first generation, (excluding Higamoppi Fushiawase becuase she wasn't actually a Captain back then), it's theorized that he has the fifth highest amount of Spiritual Power, right behind Shikyo Fushiawase, Shigukeni Genryusai Yamamoto, Ichibei Hyosube, and possibly Nemaiya Oetsu. His spiritual power is great enough to forcefully subdue most of the forces of the current Gotei 13 except for the Captains, but even they will still feel the pressure unless they're at an advanced Captain level like Joel Goldsmith. When he unleashes large amounts of it at once, it can be felt over oustanding distances. When in the Rukon District, even the Captains barracks in Seireitei are capable of acknowledging its presence. Those who are standing next to him, when they're at a low enough level, feel like they're being suffocated. He almost killed Hanataro Yamada when the latter was stupid enough to try to take him on alone without even drawing his sword, raising his fist, or making a single step forward. Hanataro would have died if he wasn't resuced. During the Clan of the Void's initial assault on the Soul Society he used this often, as he didn't want to wast any energy than he needed to dealing with "small fries" and instead wanted to fight his brother, Asahi Hakumei Akegata. His noticable flaw is the lack of control that he has over his Spiritual Power. In fact, Asahi calls it a fundamental flaw, because most warriors of his level would have neigh perfect control. It's not awful, but there are times, especially when he gets angry, that his spiritual power ends to leak out unconsciously, and these can have some truly devasting and destructive effecs. These effects, depending on how angry he is, can range from knocking opponents back, to creating craters in the ground, to demolishing mountains. He has to undergo extensive spiritual training every day in order to maintain the level of control that he does have. This lack of control comes from a couple of places. First, there's his temper, which he tries to maintain but it still doesn't prevent him from flying off the handle or getting emotional on occasion. And second there's the temper and just general rebelliousness of his Zanpakkuto spirit, Raikiri. A Zanpakuto Spirit is literally the same soul as the owner of the Zanpakuto; or, it would probably be more accurate to say that it's the other half of the owner's soul. As such, Raikiri's power doesn't just correspond to the power of his Zanpakuto and his Zanjutsu abilities, it also aids in his overall power in every other skill and ability that he has. For the most part Burikka and Raikiri do get along, especially when the chips are down and they're facing an unbelievably powrful foe, but that doesn't mean that she always does what he says or is always content with remaining complacent. In away, Burikka describes it as Raikiri literally being his other half, the rebellious side that he's had to abandon over the years but wants to let out. It's only during the toughest battles, when he and Raikiri are perfectly in sync, and Burikka doesn't have to hide his wild side, so to speak, that he's able to obtain perfect control over his Spiritual Power, and even then it's only temporary. This lack of control also prevents him from being able to use his Spiritual Power to hide his presence, which is also something that most high level combatants can achieve effortlessly. Aside from that, Burikka is skilled at using his Spiritual Powr as a physical weapon intentionally. Besides the times when it accidentally leaks out, he can concentrate it and use it as projectiles, shields, or restraints, but agian, only when Raikiri actually decides to cooporate with him. During these times he also has the ability to harden it around his body and use it as body armor, or coat his sword in his Spiritual Power to make his slashes much faster and much sharper, to the point that he can, albeit not effortlessly, bust through Joel Goldsmith's strongest Kido shield, which is said to be 100 times more dense and durable than the Seki Seki rock that makes up the walls surrounding the Seireitei. This rare perfect synchronization allows him to use the aid of his Spiritual Power to increase his physical strength by 5 times and travel about 6 times faster than normal. However, even if he's working together that well with Raikiri, the one area that he's still flawed in is hiding his presence, which is due to Raikiri herself lacking skill in hiding her own presence. They can hide it from most people, but when dealing with the highest level of combatants such as Shikyo Fushiawase, Joel Goldsmith, or pretty much any deity out there. Immense Durability & Great Physical Strength: '''Burikka has huge muscles which he trains all the time which grants him an immense amount of physical strength and durability. While he is not very proffecient in Hakuda, his strength allows him to use random punches or kicks in conjunction with his swordsmanship to attack enemies. If he looses his swords he can punch or kick until he can get them back, his lack of great Hakuda powers being slightly compensated for by his physical strength. His punches and kicks are almost as fast as his sword slashes. Also, when fighting against certain opponents he can go back and fourth between physical attacks and sword attacks in rapid succession without missing a beat. When he fought against his brother, he noted that the ferociousness and swiftness of his physical attacks could lead non observant combatants or viewers to believe that he is a Hakuda Master, when in reality he isn't even close to it. His aptitude for going back and fourth between Hakuda and Zanjutsu can even confuse some enemies. It caught his own brother off guard, and is probably the primary reaosn why Burikka was able to kill him in the end. However, it doesn't always work. Against Nemiaya Oetsu this method is proven to be entirely ineffective, as Nemiya is both a Hakuda and Zanjutsu Grandmaster, and as such is leagues more talented in using both at the same time. Burikka's durability is also worth praise. His huge, perfectly toned muscles are so tough that most blades are unable to penetrate his flesh unless it's wielded by a Zanjutsu Grandmaster that's close to the level, on the level, or on a greater level than Burikka. While most blades won't break entirely, it isn't uncommon for them to crack, or for the strike to create a shock wave which will knock the one who wields the sword back, making it incapable for them to defend themselves from Burikka's quick counterattack. '''Master Combat Strategist: Zankenoski Abilities Legendary Zanjutsu Grandmaster Hoho Master Zanpakuto The name of Burikka's Zanapkuto is Raikiri '(lit. Lightning Cutter). In it's sealed form it looks like a normal sized katana with a blu eand w hite stripped hilt and a pentagram shapped hilt guard. He typically carries four katanas around with him at all times, but the other three are just for when he's swordfighting with advanced opponents, only one of them is his true Zanpakuto, sheathed on his left side above the other left side sword. All of his swords are sheathed in blue sheaths. Shikai The release command for Burikka's Zanpakuto is "'Soar Through the Skies and Howl at the Heavens!" The transformation of Burikka's Zanpakuto is one of the most unique out there. Upon release a seemingly endless amount of giant swords grow out of the ground, and a seemingly endless amount of smaller swords float all over the place within a certain range of him. The ability of his Zanpakuto is the manipulation of Lightning, but he can also launch swords at his opponent and create swords at will, which leads most people to believe that his Zanpakuto has two abilities, which shouldn't be possible. However, this isn't the case. He simply uses the lightning he controls to launch the swords, and creating swords, (as well as the swords that sticks out of the ground and floats around the battlefield), are merely part of his Zanpakuto's physical transformation, which is what makes it unique. The special ability of his Zanpakuto has to do with the creaiton and manipulation of lightning in in many different ways. The initial release will blacken the skies and cause lighning to strike randomly. His entire body and his Zanpakuto will also be coated in electricity. Bankai The name of Burikka's Bankai is 'Takasa no Raikiri '(lit. Height of the Lightning Cutter). Omoimoyoranai Shinsou The name of Burikka's Omoimoyoranai Shinsou is 'Seiha no Raikiri '(lit. Domination of the Lightning Cutter). Quotes #(To Kisuke Urahara) "There's only two kinds of people in the world, good and evil. How you define what it means to be good or evil is where the shades of gray comes in. Some say that you are evil if you kill, steal, or do anything that's typically deemed as morally reprehensible by society, regardless of your reasoning. I think that's bullshit. That kind of naive, shallow ideology has no place in the world we intend to create. What truly matters is what you hope to accomplish. The ends will always justify the means, so long as the end can be justified." # Trivia # Titles Category:Male Category:Kami and Megami Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Grandmasters Category:Clan of the Void Category:Akegata Clan Category:Chaotic Neutral